


Кривые крылья

by Lena013



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crazy, Dark, Dissociative Identity Disorder, M/M, Madness, Mirrors, Psychological Trauma, Selfcest, egoism, madness about madness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Люцифер пришивает своей тени крылья.
Relationships: Lucifer/Lucifer (Hazbin Hotel), devil!Lucifer/angel!Lucifer (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 3





	Кривые крылья

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновилась артом: https://sun9-44.userapi.com/c854428/v854428338/188190/KlSYensERrY.jpg

Люцифер всем говорит, что ушёл из Рая сам, хлопнув дверью и пообещав не возвращаться; Лилит тогда не было, она не может подтвердить, но верит словам прирождённого лжеца.

Люцифер расскажет, что ложь на вкус, как сочные яблоки — _любимое лакомство, припечённое на райском солнце предательства и покрытое цветом крови._  
  
Люцифер пришивает своей тени крылья; боль тягучая, привычная, _ничтожная;_ собственная спина кровоточит, оставляя непонятные никому шрамы; он сотрясается от поскальзывающегося смеха, отхаркиваясь от яблок; красная земля, красное небо, красное яблоко, красный мир грешников, отринутых Небесами и выброшенными, как чёртов мусор. Люцифер широко улыбается своей тени, крылья не настоящие, криво-приделанные, тут и там торчат нитки, кровь стекает вниз, пропитывая и без того красную поверхность — _он смеётся и тень вместе с ним._

Всё просто: у Люцифера нет ничего и поэтому он отбирает всё у других.

Жизнь бесконечного существа делится на мучительные «до» и «после». **После** носит белые одежды, разбавляя оттенками розового, сотнями узоров яблок, декорациями со змеями и скалится-скалится в мыслях своему Отцу, зная, что его видят, что его слышат, что на него порою оборачиваются, проверяют, но не возвращают. **До** никогда не теряет улыбки, отражается исключительно в тяжёлые моменты для выдержки, требует-настаивает-повелевает убивать, жаждя крови, трепеща сломанными крыльями, втыкая нимб острыми концами в череп, под кожу, под кость, под то, что зовётся «душой» среди людей.

Люцифер в такие моменты смеётся _неправильно,_ не ясно почему, но очень и очень неправильно. Сломано-счастливо, разрываясь между ехидством и горечью. Короля Ада стоит опасаться только из-за этого; многим страшно представить каким он бывает в гневе, если сейчас вызывает подобные чувства. _В голове сияющая пустота, только скрежет чьих-то когтей об камень и привкус яблочной крови на губах_ — Люцифер видит в зеркале когда-то-себя, то-чем-он-был. Он-искажённый с яростью, болью и нарисованной улыбкой. _Он-который-должен-быть-настоящим улыбается в ответ._

Люцифер не теряется в реальностях, не считает, что есть что-то единое: он дышит музыкой, придуманной людьми, и упивается собственной беспечной серьёзностью. Положение Владыки Ада обязывает его делать многие вещи, на которые он в иной ситуации даже бы не взглянул. И _тот-Люцифер_ не смотрит, сменяя его, допевая чужую песню и желая разорвать в клочья тех, кто попадется ему на пути. Он ловит последний аккорд, сжимая шею исполнителя так сильно, что та отделяется от тела; белое покрыто красным: что костюм, что волосы, что клавиши — Люцифер приглаживает волосы, размазывая кровь гуще, сквозь светлые-светлые пряди, улыбается так широко, что сводит мышцы, и идёт танцевать на руинах.

Руины — лишь последствия, в которых _всё-ещё-он_ любит прогуляться, попинать остатки, показав оба средних пальца Небесам, и пару раз задаться вопросом: _куда подевался нимб?_

Люцифер видит себя в отражении, только себя — сам себе улыбается, сам себя поддерживает, сам для себя существует. Люцифер умеет смеяться исключительно для себя и жить только ради себя. Люцифер был и есть ангел; Люцифер есть и был Дьяволом — _он-и-ещё-он_ улыбается нарисованной улыбкой, посмеиваясь, мелко дёргая плечами и кривопришитыми крыльями в сдержанном порыве, глумясь над законами и душами, тыкая чёрным ногтем по зеркалу, прислоняясь лбом, и чувствуя родной ангельский холод по ту сторону.

Люцифер знает, что кроме него у него никого.


End file.
